When Kise Loves a Woman
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Kise goes to visit a MILF's house. It leads to a very fun afternoon for him. ONE-SHOT


**MY FIRST KISE STORY!**

It was a beautiful day in Marion, Illinois when Carol Johnson was sunning by her pool, laying on a chaise lounge. She'd had a couple of margaritas and was not thinking of anything. Her husband Michael Johnson was a physician and she herself was a dentist so they were amognst the wealthiest people in town (which is very unusual for Southern Illinois but they were going to make a difference in the region. She and her husband gives very good monetary donations to charities and underprivileged children in East St. Louis) She hadn't had sex in a while and rubbed her pussy lightly on the pillow. A slight cough behind startled her and she looked up over her shoulder. The outline of a man stood just to her side. how long had he been there?

"Mrs. Johnson, err Carol," he said, "I'm Ryota Kise. Don't you remember, we talked last week about me doing some work for you on your storage shed?"

"Oh, shit," Carol thought. "I completely forgot about that." Aloud she said quickly, "Sure, I remember, but I thought you were going to call first?"

"I did call but it went to your voicemail and I didn't have anything else going on, so I thought I would just cruise over." He was thinking 'yes, that is true, but what I also hoped to do is catch another look at your smoking hot body.'

He had met her for the first time a couple of weeks ago and was totally taken by her 36D breasts, small waist, and he thought maybe 34" hips. She is about 5" 7" and 115 pounds or so with shoulder length blonde hair, a beautiful smile, and friendly personality. She and her son Billy were at a football team orientation and Kise, being a senior captain, was one of the tour guides. As soon as she and Billy came in, he moved to walk up to her, introduce himself and start the tour of the weight room and facilities. He barely acknowledged Billy, concentrating his attention instead on Carol. She, for her part was completely taken by this 6'2, well-built handsome blonde-haired young man. Kise was the son of Japanese immigrants who came to the United States to open a chain of furniture retail stores. The gamble paid off and now Kise's parents have stores throughout Southern Illinois, making them even more wealthy as the Johnsons. Kise is worshiped at school due to his looks, grades (he has a full ride to the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign which he will attend in the fall), wealth and skills in bed.

He had been standing beside for a few minutes, taking everything in; watching her bubble ass grinding on the cushion. In his shorts, he felt an erection stirring. She started to rise from the lounge and realized, a little too late, she had untied and slipped off the straps to the bikini top, so she wouldn't get strap marks on her back. She was about half way turned when she realized her mistake and when she reached for the top, she inadvertently gave Kise a nice view of her gorgeous tits which he drank in. She laid back down so the view was quick, and she hoped he hadn't seen too much.

Sitting down on the lounge next to her, he squirted suntan lotion on his hands and across her back.

"Hang on for a minute. Your shoulders are turning red. Let me get some lotion on your back before you burn."

"It's ok. I was going to go in anyway," she replied.

His hand rubbed the lotion in while he placed his other hand on her back to keep her in place. "Now, now. It's best we get a little lotion on, just relax and let me do the work." She pushed back against his hand and was surprised at his strength. She really couldn't move so she leaned against her elbows and let his hand continue to rub the lotion in on her shoulders and back. His hand worked along her side for a bit, just barely touching the outsides of her beautiful, pert tit. He didn't want to go too far so he stopped before she could react.

She realized she was holding her breath as his hands touched her breasts. She wanted to say something before he reached around to feel her nipples, but he unexpectedly stopped before he got to them. he found that she was a little disappointed that he stopped, surprised at the emotion. She was really starting to enjoy the experience; her muscles relaxing, his hand traveling downward to the small of her back, and his fingers touching the upper part of her ass. She was really feeling the alcohol and his ministrations.

"My God, you are a good masseuse," she said. "I can't tell you how nice that feels." Kise squeezed more lotion on his hands and realized he didn't need to hold her anymore, so he moved down the lounge, to work on her legs. She gasped a little when she realized what he was doing but decided to play along for a little while longer. "After all, I can stop this at any time," she thought.

Kise spread the lotion across her legs, subtlety spreading them as he rubbed the lotion in. Carol didn't say anything, but he heard her quietly catch her breath. He didn't have to exert much pressure on her legs to get them to separate just slightly. His fingers moved further up the inside of her legs, almost to the point where her bikini bottoms covered her buttocks and her pussy. The bottoms were small and barely covered everything, so he was able to get close enough to feel the heat from her. He had noticed when he was standing next to her before she knew he was there that she was imperceptibly moving her pussy against the cushion, so he knew it had most likely been awhile since she had sex. He decided to see just how far this might go so he worked both hands against her butt cheeks with his thumbs, getting closer to her covered asshole and pussy. He worked her pussy against the cushion to increase the friction, expecting her to stop him at any minute, but to his surprise she didn't stop him; if anything, she seemed to be really starting to get into it because she spread her legs a little further to give him better access to her pussy. He took advantage and rubbed the outside of her pussy through the cloth material in small circles and could feel the slight moisture emanating from her vagina. He thought he smelled the odor of sex coming from her. It was wonderful.

He placed his fingers on the sides of her bottoms and gently pulled them down. Leaning in next to her ear, he whispered: "Raise your hips slightly so I can get these bottoms off before I get lotion on them."

She started to shake her head to say no, but before she could get the word out, he gently pulled them from her hips and down her legs. Kise slid his hand up to her pussy and slid one finger inside her and played his thumb around her asshole. Carol responded by trying to sit up which exposed her breasts almost completely. Kise's other hand cupped her breast and squeezed the nipple which instantly responded by getting hard. Carol's breathing quickened, and her face and upper chest flushed pink. Kise realized she was getting sexually turned on. In truth, Carol wasn't just getting a little turned on, she was nearly ready to cum.

"Come on, baby. Turnover on your back for me. I want to see all of you," Kise said. Carol followed his suggestion and rose from her stomach to her side, then to her back. Kise had taken the moment to stand up from the lounge and slipped his shorts and t-shirt off, revealing his lean muscular body. He wasn't wearing anything under the shorts and Carol looked up to see this beautiful man holding the largest cock she had ever seen. 13 inches long and 4 inches thick, it made Michael's 6.5 inch cock look like a little stub. Kise knew his cock was bigger than most. He had been having regular sex for a few years and the women he fucked had loved it. He moved in between Carol's legs and braced himself over her on his elbows. He looked down at her face and lowered his lips to her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She responded squeezed her lips on it and sucked lightly. His chest met her tits and he could feel her nipples against him. Moving his head back, he brought his hand to his mouth to collect some saliva and applied it to the head of his cock. He grasped it and placed it the entrance to Carol's pussy, pushing gently into her.

She responded by spreading her legs even further apart and pushed her pussy to meet him. He slid the first inch or so into her and let her adjust to him. She moaned and pushed her tongue into his mouth. He pushed further into her twat and could feel both her warmth, and her juices on his cock. She bucked up into him and brought her legs around his hips at the same time, grinding her clitoris into his pelvic bone.

"Oh my God!" she said as the first wave of orgasm washed over her. Inwardly, she thought "I can't believe I'm letting this Japanese guy fuck me. But, Goddamn, this feels good and it's been a long fucking time. Michael is a good man but he's nothing compared to Kise!"

Kise moved faster and deeper and could feel his jizz rising from his balls. Three more long strokes and he was near the edge. "Carol, baby, I'm getting ready to cum. Do you want me to pull out?"

"No!" she said breathlessly. "I want to feel you cum inside me. Just keep fucking me. This feels sooooo good."

He groaned as he reached his climax and could feel his sperm squirt into her. She pushed up with her groin while simultaneously tightening her legs around his hips, trying desperately to push his cock in even further. She could feel his sperm flooding into her and the ecstasy she was experiencing continued to ripple through her body. She was still breathing hard and wrapped her arms around his neck. His thrusting slowed, and she loosened her grip on him but kept grinding her pussy against him as her orgasm slowly faded. She realized she had cum three times and probably would have had another if he hadn't stopped.

"Oh, my God, baby, that was great," she whispered, slipping her tongue inside his ear.

Kise looked at her, smiling, and said, "I think you enjoyed yourself. I couldn't believe how tight your pussy is."

She slowly let her legs unwrap from around his hips and gently pushed against his chest with her hand. "We need to get up and go inside, before somebody sees us out here," she said and with that hopped up from the lounge, picking up her bathing suit from the decking and running quickly toward the door. Kise did the same and was right behind her.

As they went into the bedroom, Carol went directly into the bathroom and Kise turned down the hallway to another bathroom. He urinated into the bowl and walked back to the bedroom, laying down on the unmade bed. He could hear the toilet flush and Carol came back to stand next to him at the bed. He was nonchalantly stroking his cock and smiled up at her.

"Hello, beautiful," he said to her and lightly ran his hand up the inside of her thigh watching to see how she would react. She stood there with her eyes almost closed and separated her legs to allow his hand to reach to the top of her leg. She moaned slightly as his fingers brushed her pussy and slid into her.

"Oh, Kise, that feels really good. Don't stop." She reached down to his hand and pushed it against her sex, rubbing his palm across her clitoris. He slipped his finger further into her and moved it in and out with a little more speed. He did this for about a minute or so, then stopped and reached for her hand. He tugged it, indicating he wanted her to come down to the bed with him. She got the hint and sat on the edge of the bed.

She looked down to cock which was getting hard again.

"Go down on me," Kise said to her. She didn't say anything, just moved her body to kneel between his legs and took his dick into her mouth, inhaling the aroma of their combined juices on him. She hadn't tasted her pussy juice before but found it kind of a turn on. She moved her mouth up and down on his cock, using her hand to stroke the base. He responded to her warm mouth and the gentle sucking, and within a few minutes was almost completely hard again. He placed his hand on her head and pushed down so she was taking more of him into her mouth.

"Go ahead, baby, try to take it all in for me. You feel so good," he said quietly. "Oh, oh," he moaned as she increased the speed of her hand and mouth.

"My God," Carol thought, "he is getting really hard and big. I wonder how long he can last?" He moved his hips up against her mouth while holding her head in place and grunted as he climaxed. She was a little surprised at the sudden blast of cum hitting the back of her throat but swallowed quickly, opening her mouth around him so some of the jizz leaked out. He erupted three more streams of cum into her mouth before laying still.

She looked up at him. "That tasted good. I can't believe you could do it again that fast."

"Yeah, you really know how to suck a man's cock. Now come up here," he said. She moved up next to him and they kissed deeply.

"Baby, that was wonderful, but I have to get up and go," he said.

"Where are you going?" she answered back.

He chuckled and said, "I've got a date."

 **THE END**


End file.
